


we're stars (for each other)

by lovemenow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (it's promise... in case you thought any different), Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Walks On The Beach, actually the more i think about it, and the whole world agrees, and yeosang is beautiful, based off ateez's BEST side track, i love woosang, promise is so cute, the more this doesn't click with promise, whatever pretend it's relevant, woosang is cuter, wooyoung is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: wooyoung thinks yeosang has never looked more breathtaking as he sits by the coast — wind lightly blowing his dark hair, sun kissing his skin, face tilted up to the sky.





	we're stars (for each other)

**Author's Note:**

> who else would it be writing a woosang au... if it's not me... because no one else cares about woosang and pays this ship nothing but dust...
> 
> anyway i'm back with a little something i came up from listening to promise way too much, and spending my whole week being sick and getting giggly at the thought of shy!woosang and first dates. and then i figured that... i have to be the one to write it, because like i said, no one cares about woosang.
> 
> i hope everyone has a great week ahead! and ofc, enjoy this piece because i definitely enjoyed the process hehe <3 talk to me on twt [ @flirtwoong ](https://twitter.com/flirtwoong) kudos and comments are very much appreciated, as always <3
> 
> muahhh  
> lovemenow x

The sun is setting. In all of its vivid orange and red glory, like a fireball setting into the sea.

 

Wooyoung steals a glance at the dark-haired boy sitting a few metres away from him, but ends up staring a bit too long. Yeosang looks beautiful —— as always —— but there was something that the younger can't quite pinpoint, that just made him look so much more attractive. Sitting by the coast with his legs pulled close to his chest and his chin resting atop his knees, Yeosang looked absolutely breathtaking.

 

Maybe it was the way his hair fell perfectly over his forehead, or the way his lips parted slightly. Or perhaps it was in the way the ends of his mouth were curled up to form a small smile, or how peaceful he looked just staring at the sea.

 

Or maybe —— just maybe —— it was because of the way the sun kissed his skin, and the way the orange hues cast a shadow over his face. Yeosang is  _glowing_.

 

"Quit staring," he tells Wooyoung after a few moments, turning his head to meet the younger's gaze. "At least don't make it obvious, dummy." Yeosang lets out a quiet chuckle, barely audible. With it comes a smile, and then a slight red tint on his cheeks. When Wooyoung doesn't speak and continues looking at him, Yeosang punches his arm gently, shoving him in the shoulder, causing him to fall in the sand.

 

Wooyoung hears him laughing, loud and clear, and there's something that bubbles up in his chest; a feeling he is unable to describe and express. Yeosang has his eyes crinkled up, and they're twinkling. Wooyoung thinks even the stars can't beat how his eyes shine and glint.

 

"Do that more," Wooyoung says softly, a while after they've both quietened down and dusk starts to fall. When Yeosang turns to look at him quizzically, he simply smiles. "Laugh. You should laugh more," he grins, then considers the boy sitting next to him. "You're pretty when you laugh."

 

Yeosang blinks, before averting his gaze to his hands fiddling with the hem of his thin t-shirt. He's known Wooyoung for ages —— long enough for him to question how and why are they even friends. He knows every small secret he hides, and every fear he refuses to admit, and every song he listens to when he's upset. Yeosang  _knows_ Wooyoung. He knows him like the back of his hand, but he thinks maybe it's been too long since they've both sat down and had a proper conversation to catch up on things. He thinks maybe now there are things that he might've not known before.

 

Because Wooyoung never looks at him the way he's looking at him now. Wooyoung never compliments him all hushed and quiet. Wooyoung never stares a second too long, and neither do his eyes flicker down to his lips every once in a while. Wooyoung never talks to him with a voice no louder than a whisper.

 

Silence falls over them again. But it's not uncomfortable or awkward; it's one of those comforting silences, like those you don't really mind if no one starts a conversation, because it's peaceful and everything feels right. And Wooyoung, more than anyone else, feels most at peace sitting next to Yeosang like this, with the sound of the waves crashing ashore and sand slipping in between their toes.

 

"Do you like anyone?" Yeosang doesn't know what brought him to ask the question. "At the moment."

 

Wooyoung focuses on him. "Do you?"

 

Yeosang nods mindlessly.

 

"Me too."

 

Indeed, there are things he doesn't know about Wooyoung anymore. He remembers when the said boy used to be so against having feelings. He remembers when he'd told Wooyoung that he might have a crush on a senior when they were back in high school and he'd given him a disappointed, disapproving look. He remembers when Wooyoung was the last person on his mind when it came to liking anyone, let alone falling in love.

 

But now, Wooyoung was the one who filled his head. And Yeosang doesn't quite know how to deal with that.

 

"Tell me who," he smiles at the younger. "I could keep a secret. After all your secrets you've entrusted me with for the past ten years."

 

Wooyoung snickers. "No fun. Tell me yours first."

 

Yeosang's breath gets caught in his lungs. Sure. Of course, he could just lie to him. Tell him it's just one of those guys in college. Probably pull his leg and make him jealous by exaggerating and telling him that they've been texting and things are going smoothly. That he thinks he likes him too. That the possibilities are endless. That they've kissed once when they were both drunk. Something like that. Just one big lie to see Jung Wooyoung get worked up.

 

But somehow, for some unknown reason, his head tells him to quit playing around and get down to business. And it causes his heart to palpitate faster as he purses his lips tightly into a line and he gets a little unsteady. Because Wooyoung is so close to him, just inches away from him. Noses almost touching. Hot breath tickling his face. Yeosang is swooning.

 

Wooyoung thinks it's wrong to get his hopes up, knowing how well-known and popular his friend is. He thinks Yeosang might fuck around and start laughing at him for thinking that he's going to say his name. Because Yeosang is  _Yeosang_  —— the handsome second year Arts major, who has everyone wrapped around his finger, who doesn't even need to try. But being so close to him makes him feel nervous, and confident, and bold and brave, all at one go. Wooyoung doesn't know what to expect.

 

"If I told you it's you?"

 

Yeosang's voice is quiet. And he blinks, eyes not tearing away from Wooyoung's, almost as if he's searching for an answer. Like he's waiting for something in return, perhaps something like an agreement. But Wooyoung is silent, at a loss for words, trying to register the words that came tumbling out of Yeosang's mouth hurriedly.

 

"Stop fucking with me. You're kidding," Wooyoung grins, looking away, directing his gaze back down to the sand and the sea and his fingers.

 

And then he feels Yeosang's hand upon the side of his face, turning his head so he's facing him. Wooyoung can only see the outline of him from the lights of distant lamp-posts, but he knows he's staring right at him. His eyes glance momentarily at Yeosang's lips, and for a split second he thinks he's going to wake up and this is all some kind of dream.

 

His breath hitches when he realises Yeosang is kissing him. His soft, plush lips coaxing his mouth open gently, his fingers making their way down to his nape to tangle themselves in his hair. It's slow and surreal. Wooyoung pulls himself together and kisses back, gripping his waist lightly. When they pull away, he swears Yeosang is laughing at him.

 

"It's you," Yeosang admits in the dark.

 

Wooyoung leans forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's you."


End file.
